


The Rogue, The Doctor, And The Pathfinder

by Jedi9



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, Fluff, Interspecies Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi9/pseuds/Jedi9
Summary: After a long mission on Kadara, Ryder, and Peebee are trying to catch some sleep, but a certain asari doctor decides otherwise.





	The Rogue, The Doctor, And The Pathfinder

It was just another day like any others in the life of Sara Ryder, a day of exploring the plains of Kadara, avoiding criminals and trying not to sink the Nomad into a toxic lake. Now, tired and sore as hell, she was ready to lay down on her bed and let sleep take her over.

She was about to doze off when the doorbell rang three times in a row. She groaned as she got up from the bed and walked to go open the door. Sara wasn’t surprised to find Peebee waiting for her at the other side of the door.

The asari was looking as tired as she was if not more, her eyes were struggling to remain open, and Sara noticed dark rings under them.

“Geez Peebs, you look like shit!” said the Pathfinder, taking the asari by the hand, guiding her into the room.

“I feel even worse than I look,” she answered in a husky voice.

Sara helped her onto the bed, stripped her of her boots, and tucked her in. Ryder watched as Peebee fell asleep; she found that the asari looked cute with her head buried in the pillow and her mouth half open.

Sara laid next to her, cradled Peebee’s head in her arms, and listened to her friend’s regular breathing. At that moment, Ryder felt extremely lucky to be able to see this side of Peebee’s personality.

She had always known that Peebee was the caring type, even though the asari was working hard to hide it from the others.

Sara passed her hand on Peebee’s head, softly stroking her head tentacles with the tip of her fingers. The asari’s head was smooth and warm, her blue skin beautiful to Ryder’s eyes.

Ryder jumped in surprise as the doorbell rang again, yanking her out of her reverie and Peebee from sleep. The asari’s eyes shot wide open, and she groaned when the bell rang a second time.

“I’ll get it,” said Ryder as she walked toward the door, again.

“Lexi, what’s up?” she asked, surprised to see the doctor at this time of night.

“I’m sorry to disturb you at this time Ryder, but I need to do your physical exam,” she apologized as she stepped through the doorway.

“Now?” Ryder stepped in front of the doctor, blocking her way.

Peebee squirmed on the bed; she rubbed her tired eyes with her fingers before getting to her feet. She slowly headed for the pair and stopped next to Lexi.

“Why the hell not, Ryder?” said the asari, smirking mockingly at the young human. “I’d like to see how you look like during an exam.”

Ryder blushed at the idea of stripping in front of two asari women. Sure Peebee had seen her naked many times, but Sara had caught the look in Lexi’s eyes when Peebee had proposed the idea, it was as if the suggestion had aroused the doctor.

“Sure,” Ryder said, uncomfortably.

She began unbuttoning her tight blouse before the two women, smiling awkwardly as she did so.

“Good. Now take those pants off, Pathfinder!” said Peebee eagerly.

Ryder’s face blushed even more as she slid her skinny jeans on her long legs, feeling uneasy as Lexi gazed at her. Once she was only in her panties and bra, Lexi bent down and began squeezing her legs, looking for bumps and injuries.

Sara felt the doctor’s hands creeping along her legs, moving upward and stopping to her waist. Peebee was watching them intently; a smile plastered on her lips as Lexi gently spun Ryder around and bent her over so she could examine her spine.

A shiver passed through Ryder as the doctor’s fingers expertly touched her spine, her smooth, warm fingers stroking her bare skin. Peebee walked to Lexi, leaning closer to the doctor’s head.

“You might hide it from the others, but we both know how you feel about Ryder,” she murmured in her ear.

Lexi’s hands froze in place, petrified that Peebee, of all people, had noticed her sudden interest in the human Pathfinder. Peebee took the doctor’s right hand and slid it inside Ryder’s drenched panties. Ryder gasped in surprise as she felt fingers teasing her cunt, feeling more than a little aroused by the sudden turn of events.

Peebee pulled Sara’s head backward, kissing her on the neck while she undid her bra. Sara’s breathing increased as the two asari women were touching and kissing her. Lexi was in no hurry to penetrate Ryder’s sex, and she now teased the human with two fingers.

“Just relax Ryder, it’s all part of the exam!” said Peebee in a sensual voice as she threw the human’s bra away.

Lexi moved Ryder to the bed, laid her on her back and took her panties off. Peebee and the doctor helped each other stripping away their clothes. Ryder felt her face flush more as she was now gaping at two naked asari. Never in her life, had she imagined making love with two gorgeous alien women. Peebee sure knew how to keep things interesting, she thought.

Peebee began slowly kissing Lexi while cupping her big breasts in her hands, deciding to make Sara wait a little bit longer. The doctor didn’t resist as the other asari’s mouth left her lips to suck on her tits, moaning when she felt her nipples rolling under Peebee’s tongue.

Ryder was feeling more and more turned on by watching the two of them. Unable to wait longer, she began stroking her sex with two fingers while she watched Peebee eating Lexi’s breasts.

“I think someone is eager for her turn,” Peebee said, giving Ryder her most sexy look.

“Let’s examine you from up close, Pathfinder,” said Lexi, straddling Ryder.

The two asari brought their mouths on Sara’s breasts and began sucking at them. The Pathfinder groaned loudly, and she brought both hands on Peebee’s and Lexi’s head tentacles. Her head was swimming, and her heart was racing crazily in her chest.

“God!” she moaned, closing her eyes and arching her back, thrusting her tits further into each women’s mouth.

Lexi’s mouth let go of Sara’s breast and trailed on the human’s skin all the way up to her mouth. The asari parted Ryder's lips to dart her tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues met and began dancing in unison.

Sara felt Peebee’s lips on her sex and gasped as the asari began sucking her cunt, occasionally thrusting her tongue inside.

Doctor T’Perro broke away from the kiss, letting Ryder catch her breath. She stared into the human’s blue eyes, thinking about how sexy Ryder looked when she was all flustered and disheveled.

“Gosh Peebee, that’s the spot!” yelled Sara, as Peebee slid two fingers inside her, thrusting hard and fast.

Lexi nibbled Sara’s delicate earlobes, murmuring naughty things in her ear. She grabbed Ryder’s index finger and penetrated her clit with it. Ryder began massaging Lexi’s sex, feeling liquid sliding down the shaft of her finger all the way to her hand.

Ryder’s breathing was erratic when a wave of pleasure washed all over her body as Peebee reached her G-spot. She felt Lexi’s hot breath on her neck as the asari began moaning next to her. The doctor’s free hand found refuge in Ryder’s hair as thrust her fingers further into Lexi’s cunt.

“Fuck!” Sara screamed when Peebee increased her pace, her fingers rocking back and forth inside her harder than earlier.

Lexi nibbled at the nape of Ryder’s neck, sending shivers running through Sara’s body. She was surprised when the doctor suddenly positioned herself above her, in a way that gave Sara’s mouth full access to her sex.

“C’mon now, let’s see if your tongue works properly!” ordered Lexi, gently pushing Ryder’s face between her legs.

The Pathfinder began sucking fervently, lavishing Lexi with her tongue. She grabbed a hand full of the asari’s ass while cupping her breast with the other.

Peebee pulled her finger out of Ryder and brought it to the doctor’s mouth. Lexi sucked it, watching Ryder’s eyes go wide as she licked the juice from Peebee’s index.

“Like that?’ Peebee asked, gently stroking Ryder’s face with the back of her hand.

Sara groaned in response, feeling the muscles in her mouth getting tired of sucking and licking. She rolled the asari doctor on her back, pinned her to the bed and waited for Peebee to take her place next to her before removing her tongue away from Lexi.

“Your turn Peebs,” said Sara, grabbing her friend by the waste.

She bent the asari over before plunging two fingers into her wet cunt. Ryder’s fingers slid easily inside, and she thrust it as far as she could from behind, making Peebee moan loudly. Ryder had to work harder to maintain a constant rhythm, her dominant hand already tired and overstimulated.

Ryder pressed her hips against Peebee’s ass and pushed her fingers further into her sex. Sara saw Lexi crawling under Peebee and felt her tongue thrusting into her, making her gasp. The room became a cacophony of moans and screams as the three of them worked themselves into a sexual frenzy.

Ryder was the first one to reach orgasm, and she groaned as it washed over her, cumming into Lexi’s mouth. She was panting hard, and her face was covered in sweat. Sara felt Peebee’s hips shiver as she hit the asari’s G-spot.

“Fuck, Ryder!” she groaned as she reached her peak, unable to contain herself any longer.

The three of them laid on the bed, panting and their body covered in sweat. Ryder looked at the mess her mattress was in and made a mental note to wash the blanket and the sheets before going back to sleep.

Peebee was grinning as she regained her composure, gazing at both Ryder and Lexi. They both stared back at her, confused a little.

“What’s so funny?” asked the doctor.

“You probably don’t know, but this was the first time I had sex with two women at the same time,” she declared. “It’s exhilarating, isn’t it?”

“I won’t lie, it was awesome!” said Ryder, smiling back at the two asari.

“Your endurance during sex could be better, Ryder,” stated Lexi.

Sara and Peebee rolled their eyes as they began to put their clothes back on. Ryder’s mind still struggled to understand what had just happened. Only moments ago, she was about to fall asleep with Peebee, and now, she was recovering from the most intense sex she ever had. She wondered when she had become so damn lucky.

“I hope you won’t write that in your report?” asked the Pathfinder with worry in her voice.

“Well, invite me more often, and I will think about it,” she answered laughing.

Ryder walked doctor T’Perro to the door, waited until she left before turning back to Peebee, who was still grinning. She took the asari’s hand and kindly pushed her back on the bed. Peebee grabbed her by the waist as she landed on the mattress, causing Ryder to fall on top of her.

“Let’s go back to sleep,” said Ryder, kissing Peebee on the forehead. “Do you want to be the small spoon tonight?”

“Sure!” answered the asari, sliding under the sheets next to Ryder.

Sara kissed Peebee’s tentacles, her eyes slowly closing as fatigue took her over.


End file.
